The Guardian Of The Clans
by TheRymingFox
Summary: The dark of the night is becoming the most threatened place in the forest. The Dark Forest is getting stronger, and StarClan is becoming weaker. As it becomes weaker, cats start disappearing. The Guardian is the only one who can stop it. But can she?
1. The Alliances

EveningClan…

Leader- Shiningstar: A pretty golden brown she-cat with lighter dapples.

Deputy- Tornadoslash: A gray tom with black front paws.

_Apprentice- Mourningpaw_

Medicine Cat- Lilystem: A pretty calico she-cat with white paws and golden splashes.

Warriors…

Redmoon: A dark ginger tom with tabby stripes.

Talonstripe: A tabby tom with white front paws and tipped tail.

Spottedfox: A creamy she-cat with darker creamy splotches.

Spiritshadow: A black-and-gray patched tom cat.

Tabbyfur: A tabby she-cat with gray paws.

Gorgefall: A dark blue-gray tom.

_Apprentice- Seedpaw_

Daisyleaf: A tan-and-gray patched she-cat.

Lightpetal: A toirtishshell she-cat with an overly fluffy tail.

_Apprentice- Tanglepaw_

Icefoot: A silver tom with black tail.

Blackleopard: A black tom with gray leopard like spots.

Vinethorn: A tabby tom with ginger tints in fur.

Wetstrike: A dark gray tom.

Apprentices…

Mourningpaw: A pale ginger she-cat.

Seedpaw: A tan-and-black dappled she-cat.

Tanglepaw: A dark tabby tom.

Queens…

Hollowsong: A black she-cat with white dapples. Mother to Tornadoslash's kits: Snowkit(A white she-cat), Dark-kit(A dark brown tom with black front paws), and Addarkit(A tabby tom with black tail).

Cloudheart: A white she-cat with silver dapples. Mother to Wetstrike's kits: Bluekit(A blue-gray she-cat), Mothkit(A dark gray tabby tom with lighter stripes), Greenkit(A pale gray she-cat) and Brackenkit(A light brown tabby tom with darker stripes).

Elders…

Spiderweb: A black-and-brown patched tabby tom.

Mossyflame: A dark ginger she-cat with gray around her muzzle.

IceClan…

Leader- Deathstar: A black-and-dark brown patched tom.

Deputy- Stickflash: A dark tabby tom.

_Apprentice- Eaglepaw_

Medicine Cat- Applenose: A red-brown she-cat with auburn paws.

_Apprentice- Runningpaw_

Warriors…

Rosestream: A brown she-cat with lighter dapples.

Rainfoot: A dark gray tabby tom with brown paws.

Mudstrike: A muddy brown tom.

_Apprentice- Rabbitpaw_

Flowerbreeze: A pretty ginger she-cat with creamy dapples.

Ruffledfeather: A dark brown tabby tom with ruffled fur.

Streakfur: A black she-cat with golden streaks in fur.

Speedstrike: A black-and-ginger patched tabby tom.

Longthorn: A tabby tom with a scar across his face.

Shadestorm: A dark gray tom.

_Apprentice- Greypaw_

Slashtalon: A gray tom with lighter tabby stripes.

Grasswind: A pale gray tom.

Windbird: A light blue-gray she-cat with silver chest.

Apprentices…

Eaglepaw: A light brown tabby tom.

Runningpaw: A tabby she-cat with golden front paws.

Rabbitpaw: A dark golden brown tom.

Greypaw: A gray she-cat.

Queens…

Frostwhisker: A white she-cat. Mother to Ruffledfeather's kits: Milk-kit(A fluffy white she-cat with light brown dapples) and Softkit(A fluffy brown tabby she-cat).

Elders…

Minnowsplash: A calico she-cat.

DawnClan…

Leader- Briarstar: A golden dappled she-cat.

Deputy- Yewfoot: A brown tabby tom.

_Apprentice- Rosepaw_

Medicine Cat- Loudstorm: A tabby she-cat.

Warriors…

Scratchclaw: A black tom.

Squirrelpool: A tabby she-cat.

Poolshimmer: A blue-gray she-cat with lighter dapples.

Leafstrike: A black tabby tom with a white tipped tail.

_Apprentice- Evepaw_

Dawnface: A dark creamy she-cat.

Brighteyes: A black-and-white patched tabby tom.

Fallingrain: A pretty silver she-cat.

Talonfoot: A golden tom.

_Apprentice- Ratpaw_

Fangtooth: A dark gray tabby tom.

Burningsun: A dark ginger tom with tabby stripes.

Apprentices…

Rosepaw: A pretty auburn colored she-cat.

Evepaw: A dark brown-and-auburn patched colored she-cat.

Ratpaw: A dark brown tabby tom.

Queens…

Willowheart: A fluffy black she-cat. Expecting Talonfoot's kits.

Songbird: A fluffy calico she-cat. Mother to Burningsun's kits: Amberkit(A ginger she-cat).

Elders…

Onelight: A golden tom.

Petalriver: A dark calico she-cat.

SunClan…

Leader- Whiskerstar: A black-and-brown patched tom.

Deputy- Wildrat: A black tabby tom.

Medicine Cat- Voletalon: A gray tabby tom.

Warriors…

Jaggedfern: A gray-and-brown patched tabby tom with silver tints in fur.

Bluefeather: A blue-gray she-cat.

Starlingfeather: A red-brown she-cat with white muzzle, chest and underbelly.

Bigleap: A massive black tabby tom/

_Apprentice- Blackpaw_

Riverwish: A black-and-tabby patched she-cat.

Thrushclaw: A golden brown tabby tom.

Twilightdawn: A pretty black she-cat.

_Apprentice- Cherrypaw_

Forestwhisper: A toirtishshell she-cat.

Skybird: A blue-gray she-cat.

Birdtalon: A dark brown tabby tom.

Whitefoot: A tabby white tom with silver stripes.

Ivydash: A muddy brown tom.

Apprentices…

Blackpaw: A black tabby tom with gray tabby stripes.

Cherrypaw: A white she-cat with dark brown dapples.

Queens…

None…

Elders…

Larkwhisker: A tabby tom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Welcome to my second fanfiction! Here's the alliances. :D I hope you enjoy this story!


	2. The Prologue

**AN: **Welcome to the prologue of my story, The Guardian of the Clans. :D I finally came up with an idea, I'm so proud of myself! I've had writers block for more than a week, and haven't been able to get an idea because of it. If you think I should continue please review for me. I'd appreciate it. I wanna thank all my reviews, story alerts, favorite story alerts and author alerts. Thank you so very much. Without farther or do, here's the prologue!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Warrior Cats, Erin Hunter does. I only own the plot, the Clans and my characters. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Guardian of the Clans.<strong>

_Prologue…_

"There is evil a brewing in the Dark Forest. We must stop the force, before it wipes us out completely," A voice boomed as the cats gathered around the gathering area. "The Dark Forest has found a way to wipe us out, and we need someone to stop them! We must choose a Guardian. Only the Guardian can stop this evil," The cat announced, head held high as he announced his grave news.

There was an echo of gasps and shock as he said what he did. No one in a million moons thought that the Dark Forest could wipe them out. Take control of them. "But how? The Dark Forest is too weak for us!" Another voice beamed, panic evident in his voice.

"We will find out how Floundernose," The cat giving the news announced, his voice graved with fear as well. "We need to choose a Guardian. The Guardian only can stop this evil."

A blue-gray she-cat stepped forward, flicking her tail as her eyes shimmered, "I would like to pick this Guardian if I may Bumblestar," She announced, dipping her head politely.

Bumblestar dipped his head as well, as pride consumed his eyes, "As you wish Jaggedthorn," He agreed, smiling.

Jaggedthorn smiled and stepped forward. There was a pause before she finally placed her nose in the Pool of Fate. The pool shimmered and a white she-kit appeared, suckling milk from her mother. There was a soft gasp from the crowd as the kit appeared. She appeared to be the runt of the litter.

"A kit?" A husky voice beamed in surprise, "She can't do anything!"

Jaggedthorn huffed, "This kit is stronger then you ever were Deathrat." She snorted, "I have watched her since she was born. She is perfect for the job. No other cat would be able to do it," She defended the poor kit.

"There is a million other cats who would be able to," Deathrat retorted, spitting. "She's only a kit. Pick a warrior or an apprentice!"

"She will live through this all her life. And will be able to train better if it were a kit," Jaggedthron insisted, looking at Bumblestar for help.

"She is right Deathrat. This kit would live with being the Guardian all her life. She'll be able to train with us, and she can see how to use her powers better than any of the cats I've seen among the clans. She is a perfect choice. A wise decision Jaggedthorn," He praised her.

"I learn from the best," She mewled, smiling. And that started the era of the Chosen. The era of which Snowkit would take pride in. She would be the best of the best. But can she handle what is about to come?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>There ya go. Not so happy about the ending of this Chapter, but oh well. And I'm sorry it's short, but it is the prologue. I promise the other Chapter's will be longer. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and I want to see reviews. Maybe three for each Chapter. I'll update also if I get Story Alerts, that way I know your reading this. :D Thank you and I hope you enjoy my story.


End file.
